the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 Oct 2017
00:25:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 00:25:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's called being sensible! 00:25:15 CHAT Kaine Flow: implying that liking kpop isn't a mental illness 00:25:15 CHAT Kaine Flow: double kek 00:25:15 CHAT South Ferry: Look, deeply explaining a joke ruins IT! 00:25:15 CHAT South Ferry: how can we improve tdl? 00:25:15 CHAT Kaine Flow: m o r e r o l e p l a y s 00:25:15 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: big Stop asking that. 00:25:15 CHAT South Ferry: I will continue to ask this, damn it! 00:25:15 CHAT Kaine Flow: I w a n t t o r o l e p l a y 00:25:16 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !tag Freezy 00:25:17 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 00:25:18 CBOT SlendyBot: I don't reciprocate South's feelings for me 00:25:23 CHAT South Ferry: Go to discussions! 00:25:25 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Kek. 00:25:33 CHAT South Ferry: !cleartag Freezy 00:25:34 CBOT SlendyBot: South Ferry, tag deleted. 00:26:05 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !gettag Freezy Freezy wubs South uwu 00:26:18 CHAT Downtown Freezy: NO 00:26:35 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !createtag Freezy Freezy wubs South uwu 00:26:35 CHAT Downtown Freezy: !createtag Damn it all to hell 00:26:36 CBOT SlendyBot: MCR-The-Orange, tag created. 00:26:37 CHAT Downtown Freezy: !cleartag Freezy 00:26:40 CBOT SlendyBot: Downtown Freezy, tag created. 00:26:41 CBOT SlendyBot: Downtown Freezy, tag deleted. 00:26:54 CHAT Chase McFly: !tag South 00:26:55 CBOT SlendyBot: South is a cute lil innocent furry wolf. 00:27:04 CHAT Downtown Freezy: !cleartag South 00:27:04 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: XD 00:27:07 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: NO 00:27:17 CBOT SlendyBot: Downtown Freezy, tag deleted. 00:27:30 CHAT Chase McFly: !createtag South Freezy why don't you love me when I love you? 00:27:31 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly, tag created. 00:27:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !createtag Tiffany Tiffany is super amazing (love) 00:27:35 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic, tag created. 00:27:50 CHAT Downtown Freezy: !edittag South South is a good boy, known for Platinum Gem Freddy and Lemon the Kitten, his Five Nights at Freddy's Fan characters 00:27:51 CBOT SlendyBot: Downtown Freezy, tag updated. 00:28:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !createtag SouthFurry South is a furry who likes to play with nekos and rap to them! 00:28:11 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic, tag created. 00:28:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao. 00:28:21 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !createtag tag Speedit is a smol adorable cinnamon bun 00:28:22 CBOT SlendyBot: That tag already exists. To edit this tag, use !edittag. To delete this tag, use !cleartag 00:28:45 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !edittag tag Speedit is a smol adorable cinnamon bun 00:29:01 CHAT DB511611: I ordered a hoodie 00:29:02 CBOT SlendyBot: MCR-The-Orange, tag updated. 00:29:02 CHAT South Ferry: !edittag South Look, this is wrong! 00:29:02 CHAT Chase McFly: !edittag South South always stalks Mess and calls her a cute lil kitty which only a Freezy-obsessed furry wolf could call someone. 00:29:02 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, a hoodie. 00:29:02 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !tag tag 00:29:03 CHAT DB511611: So yea 00:29:04 CBOT SlendyBot: South Ferry, tag updated. 00:29:05 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly, tag updated. 00:29:06 CBOT SlendyBot: Speedit is a smol adorable cinnamon bun 00:29:06 CHAT DB511611: Thats new 00:29:06 CHAT South Ferry: A supreme™ white hoodie?! 00:29:08 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Ew 00:29:09 CHAT DB511611: No 00:29:10 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Supreme 00:29:13 CHAT DB511611: A sheep hoodie 00:29:25 CHAT South Ferry: Ah! 00:29:57 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:30:03 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:31:07 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I imagine one day, all of TDL would participate in a Kahoot. 00:31:23 CHAT DB511611: A what now 00:31:28 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG bye 00:31:35 CHAT DB511611: No chase 00:31:36 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Bye. o/ 00:31:38 CHAT DB511611: Don't leave 00:31:42 CHAT DB511611: I'll die 00:31:44 CHAT TheVinnyLord: kahoot.it 00:32:01 CHAT Downtown Freezy: kahoot.it is very good 00:32:02 CHAT DB511611: I don't remember asking you a goddamn thing Vinny 00:32:07 CHAT DB511611: I was speaking to MCR 00:32:28 CHAT South Ferry: (damn) 00:32:31 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Am I not free to converse to the whole chat? 00:32:33 CHAT Chase McFly: Okay, I will leave 00:32:44 CHAT TheVinnyLord: At what point was I speaking to you, boy? 00:32:45 CHAT Downtown Freezy: South Ferry 00:32:51 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I wrote you a verse for a song 00:32:53 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: @Vinny DB is a troll, don't worry. 00:33:00 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: :^) 00:33:02 CHAT TheVinnyLord: smallI know that : ^) 00:33:08 CHAT Downtown Freezy: : ^) 00:33:33 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Damn, How did I know you were gonna use the, ":^)" face. 00:33:38 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Because 00:33:43 CHAT TheVinnyLord: We have other context. 00:33:47 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Vinny has a deep connection with this face, you see 00:33:54 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:33:54 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Does not need to be explained. 00:34:17 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Quite right 00:34:25 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Indeed. 23:44:01 UNDO SlendyBot has ended the Chat ban for Android Oreo. 23:44:03 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 23:44:03 CHAT DB511611: Cows don't even exist, everyone knows that 23:44:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The logs are the important part!!!! 23:44:04 CHAT Kaine Flow: !tell HearthRaven notice me senpai 23:44:06 CHAT Kaine Flow: oh, true 23:44:06 CBOT SlendyBot: HearthRaven already has a message pending. Please wait for them to speak and try again. 23:44:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i had to use that reason tho lmao 23:44:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The only point of the bot!!! 23:44:09 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 1 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 21 messages logged. 23:44:26 CHAT South Ferry: !gettell HearthRaven 23:44:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he is logging 23:44:29 CBOT SlendyBot: on HearthRaven's inbox: I like your avatar :3. 23:44:48 CHAT DB511611: Just use message wall kaine 00:35:12 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Anyways, what do you all wanna discuss. 00:35:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Kpop. 00:35:21 CHAT Kaine Flow: r o l e p l a y s 00:35:30 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Roleplays? 00:35:31 CHAT DB511611: What gave you the idea that I am a troll 00:35:33 JOIN Divinity06 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:35:34 CHAT DB511611: I am not a troll 00:35:36 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Well you see, 00:35:40 CHAT Downtown Freezy: You are quite 00:35:41 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Erm 00:35:43 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Fanon 00:35:43 CHAT DB511611: I dislike these baseless accusations 00:35:48 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Kpop roleplays. 00:35:51 CHAT South Ferry: Kpop is a global disgrace, let's discuss the fall of the Roman empire 00:35:51 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lmao. 00:36:13 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Romans deserved to fall 00:36:17 CHAT Downtown Freezy: They were asking for it 00:36:26 CHAT Downtown Freezy: By stealing from the GLORIOUS GREEKS 00:36:38 CHAT DB511611: Im sick of this fucking bullshit 00:36:40 CHAT Downtown Freezy: big b Praise Zeus! 00:36:42 QUIT Divinity06 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:37:17 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I never knew this so called, "Divinity06" was even here. 00:37:43 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Literally who 00:38:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: noooo he left 00:38:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Same, MCR. 00:38:33 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Is this 00:38:37 CHAT Downtown Freezy: **** 00:38:55 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: @DB I mean, I'm sorry, but you do realize you act like a troll sometimes. 00:39:02 CHAT South Ferry: Four asteriks is Jon Adams snow west 00:39:08 CHAT DB511611: Doesn't mean you have to be so rude about it 00:39:31 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:05:35 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: Ah, Android. 01:05:35 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: Good people, simply misunderstood by the general public. 01:05:35 CHAT DB511611: I don't like cookies 01:05:35 CHAT Ink kitty: ........ 01:05:35 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Milk would just fuck up the insides of the Android phone. 01:05:35 CHAT Kaine Flow: ellipsis 01:05:35 CHAT South Ferry: Then we'll focus on developing IP68 milk resistance! 01:05:35 CHAT DB511611: Ellipses Strike Back 01:05:35 CHAT South Ferry: We already have water resistance, damn it! 01:05:35 CHAT DB511611: I don't really eat dessert in general 01:05:36 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 01:05:37 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !seen Android Oreo 01:05:38 CBOT SlendyBot: MCR-The-Orange: I last saw Android Oreo 22 days, 2 hours, 18 minutes, and 55 seconds ago. 01:05:41 CHAT Ink kitty: how much sweets do i eat in a day? hmmmmm 01:05:50 CHAT DB511611: I don't have a sweet tooth 01:05:57 CHAT Downtown Freezy: !seen DF-Fan!!! 01:05:58 CBOT SlendyBot: I have not seen DF-Fan!!!. Did you mean GTAFan85? 01:06:11 CHAT Ink kitty: DB 01:06:13 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !seen GTAFan85 01:06:14 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Sad 01:06:14 CBOT SlendyBot: MCR-The-Orange: I last saw GTAFan85 155 days, 16 hours, 46 minutes, and 19 seconds ago. 01:06:17 CHAT Ink kitty: https://media.giphy.com/media/ZsNA7lOFnilos/giphy.gif 01:06:23 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: u wot 01:06:33 CHAT DB511611: Not clicking that gif 01:06:53 CHAT Ink kitty: dont need you to 01:06:55 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I thought GTA was on here earlier. 01:07:46 CHAT Ink kitty: 155 days???!!! 01:08:05 CHAT Ink kitty: thats not right 01:08:12 CHAT DB511611: Thats nearly 5 months 01:08:18 CHAT DB511611: I think 01:08:29 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Maybe the bots not online when GTA comes online. 01:09:07 CHAT DB511611: Or maybe GTA never really existed 01:09:11 CHAT DB511611: gasp 01:09:14 CHAT South Ferry: !seen GTAFan86 01:09:15 CBOT SlendyBot: South Ferry: I last saw GTAFan86 4 hours, 44 minutes, and 9 seconds ago. 01:09:18 CHAT South Ferry: There we go 01:09:19 CHAT South Ferry: Lmao 01:09:31 CHAT DB511611: HA 01:09:34 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Ah, he just changed his account. 01:09:35 CHAT DB511611: bamBOOZLED 01:09:47 CHAT South Ferry: Had a feeling 01:09:57 CHAT DB511611: Ok new topic 01:10:01 CHAT DB511611: Lets talk about me 01:10:05 CHAT South Ferry: What do you suggest 01:10:05 CHAT Kaine Flow: yes 01:10:05 CHAT DB511611: And things I like 01:10:07 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 01:10:11 CHAT South Ferry: What do YOU like? 01:10:20 CHAT DB511611: I like trains 01:10:22 CHAT DB511611: XDDDD 01:10:26 CHAT Kaine Flow: he likes ember in the romantic sense (kappa) 01:10:35 CHAT DB511611: funni meme xdd 01:10:36 CHAT Ink kitty: XD 01:10:43 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: xddd 01:10:48 CHAT DB511611: aren't I funny 01:10:51 CHAT DB511611: Xdddd 01:10:54 CHAT DB511611: xDDDD 01:11:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: GTAFan85 was not GTAFan86. 01:11:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was an impersonator. 01:11:28 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Oh. Weird. 01:11:31 CHAT Ink kitty: and for once it wasnt me 01:11:53 CHAT South Ferry: Let's report them tkf 01:12:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was over 5 months ago. 01:12:04 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: So GTAFan85 is a fake account of GTAFan86? 01:12:29 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Weird. 01:12:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was Google impersonating him. 01:14:54 CHAT Downtown Freezy: k 01:15:07 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Dead silence. 01:15:09 CHAT DB511611: Freezy makes me queasy 01:15:22 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 01:15:23 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lmao. 01:15:29 CHAT Kaine Flow: b t f o 01:15:29 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Yo what the FUCK man 01:15:31 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:15:37 CHAT DB511611: Freezy pleasy no make me queasy 01:16:17 CHAT DB511611: it hurte 01:16:20 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:16:31 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Tf. 01:16:52 CHAT DB511611: Please oblige me with the benefit of your 01:17:26 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:17:34 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey 01:17:37 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Hi 01:17:38 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hello. 01:17:46 CHAT DB511611: O hey its Chey 01:17:48 CHAT Princess Chey14: How are you guys 01:17:55 CHAT Princess Chey14: It's me 01:17:59 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I'm doing alright. 01:18:09 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i feel like a military academy 01:18:09 CHAT NeoBranwen711: parts of me keep passing out 01:18:14 CHAT Princess Chey14: Same but my throat hurts 01:18:16 CHAT Downtown Freezy: big Falcon 01:18:20 CHAT Downtown Freezy: big b PAWNCH 01:18:32 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: Why did you do it, Nick? 01:18:56 CHAT DB511611: At least you have a throat 01:19:25 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I did it because it's FANON 01:19:44 CHAT DB511611: Captain Falcon sucks 01:19:47 CHAT DB511611: He is low tier 01:20:02 CHAT NeoBranwen711: Princess Chey14 CHAT Same but my throat hurts CHAT ill try and be more gentle next time 01:20:12 CHAT Downtown Freezy: rly 01:20:13 QUIT Mysterious Paladin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:20:25 CHAT Downtown Freezy: C-Conrad! 01:20:28 CHAT Downtown Freezy: N-Noooo! 01:20:48 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: For some reason I can't edit discussions posts on my tablet 01:21:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Odd. 01:21:14 CHAT Kaine Flow: mmm never used wikia on mobile before 01:21:42 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:21:42 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I thought of something funnier than 24 CHAT i 6 million! 01:21:53 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: xdddd 01:24:08 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:25:08 QUIT TheVinnyLord has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:25:16 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Look, I gotta go. See ya'll sometime tomorrow. o/ 01:25:30 CHAT DB511611: MCR 01:25:30 CHAT Ink kitty: bye o/ 01:25:30 CHAT DB511611: NO 01:25:31 QUIT Kaine Flow has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:25:33 CHAT DB511611: STOP 01:25:58 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: What, DB? 01:26:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, MCR. o/ 01:26:49 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: Bye MCR 01:27:17 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: fr**k 01:27:22 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:27:51 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:27:59 CHAT NeoBranwen711: H*ck 01:28:01 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:29:28 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:32:00 JOIN Shadow Warrior137 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:32:18 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:33:15 JOIN Kaine Flow has joined Team Demon Light. 01:33:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hello. 01:34:21 CHAT Kaine Flow: rip 01:34:26 CHAT Kaine Flow: I guess she's not comin 01:35:54 JOIN IM STILL ALIVE has joined Team Demon Light. 01:36:03 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: has anyone had a user shadow warrior137 in? 01:36:22 CHAT Ink kitty: no 01:36:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, 01:36:36 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: alright 01:36:38 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: korra 01:36:40 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: r u being honest? 01:36:41 CHAT DB511611: No, but I saw a pigeon taking a shit today 01:36:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They were here. 01:36:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Nicole. 01:36:48 CHAT Kaine Flow: !seen Shadow Warrior137 01:36:49 CBOT SlendyBot: They're in chat right now so... you just pinged them. 01:36:51 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: did they say anything 01:36:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't lie unlike some people 01:36:53 CHAT Kaine Flow: oh wat 01:37:03 CHAT Kaine Flow: what is this dark magic 01:37:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: they are a friend 01:37:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They didn't speak. 01:37:19 CHAT Kaine Flow: people joining chat without the entry message 01:37:20 CHAT Kaine Flow: how is this even happening 01:37:26 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: well 01:37:28 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: theyve been at my wiki from time to time 01:37:30 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: come to chat 01:37:31 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: say nothing 01:37:34 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: and never talk to anyone 01:37:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I saw the entry messages. 01:37:40 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: /me shrugs 01:37:51 QUIT IM STILL ALIVE has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:38:41 CHAT Shadow Warrior137: lol 01:39:11 CHAT Ink kitty: hey hey speak of the devil 01:40:03 CHAT DB511611: /me /me speaks of the devil 01:41:33 CHAT Ink kitty: oi 01:41:53 CHAT DB511611: Stop saying oi 01:42:16 CHAT Ink kitty: no 01:43:09 CHAT DB511611: o ok 01:43:50 QUIT Ink kitty has been kidnapped by The Demon. 2016 04 23